Mirage
by Spectral
Summary: CH11 now up. I guess this is the end...Set a while after SA2, a mysterious fox appears. GUN is after him and the Fox has no idea who he is. Eventually Sonic and Co get dragged into the action.
1. Who's the Fox?

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

By, Spectral

*Fighting ninjas from PBS* Umm hi. I have written a Sonic fic, excuse me a moment… *jumps into the air and smashes down on a few ninjas* …Okay, while I deal with this… E-307! Give the nice people all the information that they need!

*E-307 rolls up* 

****

E-307: Greetings. Information concerning this story: It takes place a few weeks after the end of Sonic Adventure Two. Spectral has a limited knowledge of the Sonic games so please try to tolerate mistakes.

Disclaimer: Spectral does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics; however, he does own the mysterious fox and this story. Thank you. Please proceed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chao Garden**

Amy Rose was sitting in the Chao Garden playing with the Chaos. The trees began to shake and the Chao were worried. Amy looked around. Approaching from the distance was a giant battle mech. It looked similar to the Big Foot mech Sonic had fought.   
It got closer and opened its missile bay doors. 

****

Amy: HELP!

The mech was about to fire when it was suddenly hit with several coconuts. The Chao were attacking. Amy ran. The mech ignored the small creatures and closed its missile bay doors. IT moved to follow Amy, but…

****

???: Looking for me, Chuckles?

The mech turned. On top of the rock formation was a gray and white fox. It was bigger than Tails, but not much bigger, and only had one tail.

****

Pilot: Big Foot II to base. I have located the fugitive and am engaging now.

The mech aimed its guns at the fox, but the fox was gone. It had jumped into the air. It came crashing down with a kick that sent the mech back a few steps. 

****

Pilot: Big Foot II returning to base, combat system disabled.

The mech lifted off and flew away. The fox crossed his arms and laughed. The Chaos came out of their hiding places and walked over to the Fox. The fox looked down and smiled.

****

Fox: I better go see if that Hedgehog girl is okay…

The fox followed where Amy had run to. He was pushing through some bushes when Amy jumped out of one, hammer raised. She smashed the fox in the head with the hammer. The Fox fell, unconscious, and Amy gasped in shock. 

****

Amy: Oh no… I bopped Tails! Wait… this isn't Tails. Who is this? And what happened to that big robot?

****

Sonic: Amy!

Sonic fell from above and ran over to Amy. 

****

Sonic: What happened? I heard you scream. *Notices Fox* Who's this? Was he the one after you?

****

Amy: No, I think he got rid of the big robot that was after me.

****

Sonic: Then why is he unconscious?

****

Amy: I thought he was the robot and I smashed him with my hammer.

****

Sonic: Looks like you busted his head open… let's bring him home and see what we can do for him.

****

Amy: Okay, Sonic.

Sonic picked the fox up and then he and Amy walked towards the exit teleporter.

=======================================================

Next Time:

Eggman attack

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay I know that this was short but the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Eggman Attack

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 2

By, Spectral

*Walks into room in the Egg-Walker* 

*Singing* I am the EggMan, That's what I am! I am the Eggman, I got the master plan! *End Singing*

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I caused havoc and mayhem in that city over there *points to ruined city*

Anyway as for the disclaimer type thing, you can just read the noteboard on that poll over there. *Runs off*

****

Note: Spectral does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics. Spectral does own this story and the mysterious fox. Now read the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The yet to be named fox woke up. He sat up and looked around nervously. He appeared to be in a house of sorts. The Fox then put one gloved hand to the bandage on his head. 

****

Fox: Why'd she hit me with that hammer? I saved her from that GUN robot…

****

Amy: Sorry about that. I thought you were the robot…

The pink hedgehog entered the room With her was a blue hedgehog and a small two tailed fox.

****

Fox: Where am I?

****

Sonic: This is Mobius.

****

Fox: Who are you?

****

Amy: I'm Amy Rose.

****

Sonic: I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog!

****

Tails: My name is Miles Prower, but call me Tails.

****

Sonic: What's your name?

****

Fox: I'm sorry but I can't remember my name…

****

Tails: Wow. Amy must have hit you pretty hard.

****

Fox: No… I couldn't remember my name before then either…

****

Amy: Where are you from?

****

Fox: I don't remember that either. The last place I lived was a cell on Prison Island…

****

Sonic: Why'd GUN capture you?

****

Fox: I don't know… the farthest back I can remember is washing up on Prison Island and being thrown in a cell. I was there for two years…

****

Tails: How'd you escape? 

****

Fox: An egg-shaped man in a battle mech blew the wall right off my cell. The GUN robots have been after me since. I really have no idea why…

****

Amy: Dr. Eggman?

****

Sonic: Must have been when he stole the Chaos Emeralds.

There was silence. It was late so Tails, Amy and Sonic decided to let the Fox get some rest.

**Fox's dream**

The Fox was running down a long corridor. There were several GUN robots chasing him. He hit a dead end and turned around. The robots were getting closer. He had no other option; he jumped right out of the window and began plummeting towards the desert below. 

**End Dream**

The still unnamed Fox woke up and sat up. He held his head and looked around in the darkness. He then just fell back asleep.

**Next Day**

****

Fox: Thank you for your kindness.

****

Amy: You did save me from that robot. It was the least we could do.

****

Sonic: Where ya headed?

****

Fox: I don't know. I've just been wandering around ever since I escaped. 

****

Tails: You could always stay here with us.

****

Fox: Thanks for the offer but those GUN bots are still after me. I don't want to get you guys involved. 

The Fox waved goodbye and walked into the forest.

**Later**

The fox was walking through a desert area. He had finished off a few GUN Hunter robots a few minutes earlier and was getting tired. He found a small cave in a nearby cliff and went inside. He sat down, put his arms behind his head and fell asleep against the cave wall.

**Nearby in Eggman's base**

Eggman was working on his Egg-Walker when a console beeped.

****

Eggman: What? A Chaos Emerald?!?! And it's right near the base!

Eggman jumped into his Egg Walker and went outside. He followed the signal to a small cave. 

****

Eggman: The emerald should be around here somewhere…

The Fox woke up and yawned. He looked to see what had woken him.

****

Fox: Dr. Eggman!?!?

The Egg Walker whipped around. It walked over.

****

Eggman: Tails!

****

Fox: *Gets up* I'm not Tails.

****

Eggman: Well who are you?

****

Fox: Good question. I don't really know…

****

Eggman: *Points all weapons at the fox* Your name won't matter if you don't hand over the Chaos Emerald now!

****

Fox: Chaos Emerald? What? This thing? *Pulls out blue Chaos Emerald*

****

Eggman: Yes! Now hand it over!

****

Fox: We have company…

Eggman turned and saw many GUN robots approaching the cave. The evil genius ran back to his base. The fox just stood there waiting for the robots. He intended to fight them all.

#######################################################

Next Time:

The Master Emerald


	3. Bad Luck

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 3

By, Spectral

*Hanging upside-down*

Hello. The Censor has been released from the hospital and I'm hiding. While I'm up here I might as well work on my fics… The disclaimer is on the sticky-note over there…

****

Sticky-Note: Spectral does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related characters or topics. The only things in this story he owns are the story itself and the mysterious fox. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Eggman returned to the main control room. He brought up screens of outside. The GUN robots were still moving towards the cave. The nameless fox was still there.

****

Eggman: He must be insane…there's no way he can take on all those robots alone. Why are they after him… it doesn't matter... I'll take the Chaos Emeralds after he gets himself killed.

**Outside**

****

Fox: Hmmm looks like they only sent laser hunters… This should be interesting…

The robots stopped and pointed all their guns at the fox. The fox rushed forward and jumped into the air. He came crashing down on one robot. The others turned and fired, but the fox was already in the air. The crossfire took out several of the Hunters but there were still many off them.

  
**Fox**: Darn, I was hoping that would get rid of more of them… well time to run…

The fox kicked and punched through a few robots before taking off into the desert. A sandstorm started and the robots were blown away. The fox was caught in the storm and got lost.

****

Eggman: Looks like he's not just an ordinary fox…but why is the military after him? 

**Later, somewhere in the desert**

A gloved hand broke out of a sand dune. It was followed by the gray fox. He got up and looked around. There were some ruins in the distance. The fox moved towards them and the Emerald started shaking and glowing.

****

Fox: What's wrong with this thing? 

The fox continued walking and the emerald didn't stop. The unnamed wanderer walked into the ruins and started looking around. He came to what looked like a shrine of sorts and the emerald stopped. The small mammal slowly walked up the steps and almost walked right into a very large green emerald.

****

Fox: Woah… That's one big emer…*POW*

The fox went flying. Someone had just punched him. He hit the wall and put a hand to his jaw. He looked up at the angry red echidna that had hit him.

****

Fox: That hurt. Why'd you punch me?!?!

****

Knuckles: Stay away from the Master Emerald!

****

Fox: Master Emerald? 

****

Knuckles: The Master Emerald has special powers that neutralize the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful. I won't let you steal it.

****

Fox: I wasn't trying to steal that thing. Besides, how would I get out of here? It's almost as big as I am.

****

Knuckles: You expect me to believe that?

****

Rouge: *floats down from above* He wasn't trying to steal the Emerald. He was caught in the sandstorm and wandered in here. I've been watching him.

****

Knuckles: Well I'm sorry that I punched you then.

****

Fox: *wipes away blood* No problem… who are you anyway?

****

Knuckles: My name is Knuckles.

****

Rouge: And I'm Rouge the Bat. What about you?

****

Fox: Sorry. I don't remember much about my past and my name just happens to be one of the things that I don't remember.

****

Rouge: Oh…

****

Fox: Unless you want to inflict more harm upon me, I'll be leaving now.

The fox left without another word. The Bat and Echidna watched him disappear into the distance.

****

Knuckles: For someone that can't remember their past he sure didn't seem bothered.

****

Rouge: Couldn't you tell that he was just acting like it didn't bother him? He seemed almost depressed…

**Mountains**

The Fox was lost again. He was walking along a cliff. There was a jungle below. The Emerald seemed to want to go to that jungle but the unnamed fox couldn't find a way down.

****

Fox: Why does this strange gem want to get to that jungle? It was acting the same way around that giant emerald…what is that noise?

The fox turned around and he was surprised. There was a rockslide heading towards him. He turned and jumped over the cliff and began running down the mountainside.

**In the sky over the mountain**

Tails was flying over the mountain in the Tornado/Cyclone. He was following the signal from a Chaos Emerald. Sonic thought that Eggman was up to something again and had taken off. Tails was trying to follow the signal in his plane. 

Tails picked up the radio and called Sonic. 

****

Tails: Sonic, I'm getting another signal. There appears to be another Chaos Emerald in the area.

****

Sonic: It's got to be Eggman, he's not at his base. I'm on my way there now.

****

Tails: Okay, but have you seen Amy? She took off after you and I haven't seen her since.

****

Sonic: Don't worry, I'll find her.

Tails hung up the radio and directed his plane into the jungle below. He changed it to mech mode and proceeded towards the Chaos Emerald.

**Mountain**

The Fox kept running. He ran right into the jungle and got away from the rockslide. 

****

Fox: Whew… that was close… hey isn't that Tails?

The fox jumped through a few trees and jumped out a few feet in front of the Cyclone. 

****

Fox: Hey, Tails.

****

Tails: Hi! What are you doing here?

****

Fox: *Holds up Emerald* This thing wanted to come down here.

****

Tails: That's a Chaos Emerald!

****

Fox: So I've heard. 

****

Tails: Maybe that's the reason that GUN is after you.

****

Fox: Could be, but they were after me before I found it. 

****

Tails: You haven't seen Amy have you?

****

Fox: No…

****

Tails: I'd better call Sonic and tell him what's going on.

Tails tried the radio but all he got was static. 

****

Tails: Something's interfering with the radio.

****

Fox: more robots…

Tails looked up and saw some Mono-Beetles flying in their direction. The two foxes hid in the bushes and the beetles passed.

****

Fox: There must be a base nearby.

****

Tails: Maybe they got Amy.

****

Fox: Maybe…

****

Tails: Let's go see.

The two foxes proceeded in the direction of the suspected GUN base.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Next Time:

Into the Base


	4. Discoveries

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 4

By, Spectral

****

Censor: Now that I have recovered and gotten rid of that annoying Spectral, I can take over all of the fics. Seeing as how all of Spectral's fics are complete nonsense, they will be replaced by informational lectures. This one is on the History of Cardboard Boxes.

BOOM!

Okay… now that I've taken care of that… read the disclaimer and proceed please.

****

Disclaimer: Spectral does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics. He does own the yet to be named fox and this story.

``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-``-

Tails and the fox were hiding in the bushes near one of GUN's bases.

****

Tails: All right, I'll distract the guards while you get Amy. She should be here in this area. That's where they keep the prisoners. *Points to map on console*

****

Fox: Okay.

Tails moved the Cyclone forward and attacked the nearest guards. While the robots were distracted, the fox slipped through the shadows and got to a vent. 

**Inside Base**

An air vent was broken open and the fox dropped to the floor below. He jumped back into the shadows as a few guards rushed past. 

The fox made his way through the base until he tripped an alarm. Suddenly he was surrounded by guards.

****

Guard: Hold it right there, intruder!

****

Fox: I think not.

****

Guard2: Wait a second... Isn't that Mirage?

****

POW!  


The fox charged forward and took out the two guards he then turned and smashed through the others. After the guards were unconscious, the fox stood for a moment.

****

Fox: Mirage…

**Flashback**

The fox was in a cage. It appeared to be in a lob of sorts. There were men and women in lab coats all over the room. They all wore ID badges that said GUN under their pictures. 

There were other animals in cages next to the fox's. They were 

all frightened and shaking. One of the scientist type people picked up the fox's cage and…

**End Flashback**

The fox snapped back to reality and continued toward his goal.

After searching through several vaults and cells, the fox found where Amy was being held. On the way he ran into the vault that the Chaos Emerald was stored and took it with him.

****

Amy: How'd you know I was here?

****

Fox: I didn't. I followed this emerald thing here to this other emerald. *Holds up both Chaos Emeralds* I met up with Tails and he said you were missing. 

****

Amy: I was following Sonic…I thought he would rescue me.

****

Fox: Sonic's on his way now.

****

Amy: What about Eggman?

****

Fox: He's up to something but he's not at his base. *Opens cell* Let's go, Tails is waiting for us.

Amy and the Fox escaped from the base and met up with Tails. 

****

Tails: Let's go!

A few more robots attacked.

****

Fox: You two go, I'll handle this.

****

Amy: Okay.

Amy and Tails ran off and the fox charged towards the Laser Hawks. It took a little more time to get rid of them than the Fox thought. He ran quickly after Amy and Tails once he had disposed of the annoying bots.

The fox was running through the jungle when something came speeding at him like a cannonball. It sent the Fox flying back. He smashed into a tree. The mysterious attacker jumped into the air. The fox rolled out of the way as his assailant slashed at the tree with razor sharp claws. The tree fell over and the attack was revealed. It was Metal Sonic. The fox got to his feet and got ready to fight. The robotic hedgehog jumped into the air. The fox did the same and landed a smashing kick to the robot's chin. He followed it up with several punches.

The attack sent the metal imitation flying into the ground. To the Fox's great surprise, his opponent got back up. The fox landed and Metal Sonic came rolling at him with black shield. The attack knocked the fox off his feet, but the mammal recovered and charged at his opponent.

Another volley of punches sent the metal monster through a tree. The fox tried to catch his breath but Metal Sonic was already back in the air. The Fox just managed to avoid having his head cut off as the metal hedgehog's slashing attack left four nasty gashes in the fox's left arm. Metal Sonic used Homing Attack again and sent the fox through a tree. The fox's eyes widened in shock and fear as the metal attacker jumped into the air, claws raised. 

****

???: Teriaaaaaaa!

Metal Sonic took a kick to the side of the head and went flying. Sonic landed and walked over to the injured fox. 

****

Fox: Man am I glad to see you.

****

Sonic: Are you okay?

****

Fox: *Slowly gets up* I'll manage.

****

Sonic: Get out of here, I'll deal with this metal imposter.

****

Fox: Fine by me.

The fox took off into the jungle, holding his arm, as Sonic attacked Metal Sonic. 

The injured animal was running as fast as he could through the jungle. Suddenly a burst of laser fire hit him in the back. The Fox went flying and landed face down in the dirt. Something hit the ground in front of him.

The damaged fox looked up with anger and saw the Egg Walker. The mech kicked the fox and sent the poor creature flying again. 

****

Eggman: Hand over the Chaos Emeralds and I'll kill you quickly.

****

Fox: …*Pulls out one of the Chaos Emeralds*

The Egg Walker got closer and closer and the fox tried to get up. He managed to pull himself to his feet.

****

Fox: *Thoughts* Can't run or hide. I'm in no condition to fight… maybe this emerald can help… *End thought* 

The fox held the gray (clear?) Chaos Emerald forwards and laughed weakly. Eggman paused.

****

Eggman: Where's the other Emerald?

****

Fox: *Whispers* Do something you stupid gem!

The Emerald began to glow and Eggman moved back a step. The gem released a blinding flash of light at the evil scientist. 

****

Eggman: Ack! What happened? I can't see!

The fox saw his opportunity and ran. When Eggman was able to see again, the fox was gone. The radar was damaged so the evil genius couldn't follow the fox. He slammed his fist down on the radar angrily.

**Beach**

Tails and Amy waited. Sonic had called and Tails told him what was going on. Sonic said he was going to meet them on the beach but he hadn't shown up yet. The fox hadn't been seen yet either. 

****

Amy: I'm worried…

****

Tails: Me too…

Something started moving in the bushes. Amy raised her hammer and Tails pointed the Cyclone's weapons at the bush. They both gasped in surprise as the injured fox fell onto the sand. He got up off the ground and looked over at Tails and Amy.

****

Fox: Hey.

****

Tails: What happened to you?

****

Fox: A metal hedgehog and Dr. Eggman.

****

Amy: Did you see Sonic anywhere?

****

Fox: He's the one who saved me from the metal hedgehog.

Sonic jumped through the bushes and landed next to Tails. He was a little surprised at the condition of the Fox.

****

Sonic: More robots?

****

Fox: No, just Dr. Chuckles… He want's the Chaos Emeralds.

****

Sonic: Then why'd he go after you?

****

Fox: *Holds up Chaos Emeralds* I have two of them.

****

Amy: You really need some medical attention…

****

Fox: That would be a good idea.

****

Sonic: Knuckles' place is nearby, we can go there. 

Sonic helped the fox up and then he, Amy, and Tails began walking to Knuckle's home.

**Later**

****

Knuckles: What happened to him?

****

Tails: Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman attacked him.

****

Knuckles: Let's get him some help…

**Little while later**

The Fox sat on the edge of a rock. His left arm was bandaged up as well as his ribs. He the wound on the side of his face had been patched up. His right leg was also bandaged up. He was just thinking.

**Flashback**

The fox's cage was placed on a table and he was pulled from the cage. The man that had moved him held him down on the table. A woman walked over with a syringe and a clipboard. She injected the contents of the syringe into the small gray animal and stood back. The woman then wrote something on the clipboard as the fox was thrown back into his cage. The cage was placed back in its original position and the fox began to feel strange.

**End Flashback**

****

Rouge: What's wrong?

****

Fox: Something I heard in the GUN base must have triggered a few memories. I'm just now starting to remember things…

****

Rouge: Like what?

****

Fox: I was in some sort of lab. There were GUN scientists all over the place. I wasn't the only animal there though… They injected me with something… that's all I can remember…

****

Rouge: If it was a GUN project then I should be able to find some information.

****

Fox: Thank you…

****

Rouge: No problem.

Rouge went to search for information and the fox dropped off the rock. 

**Later that night**

****

Fox: What did you find, Rouge?

****

Rouge: Here… *hands the fox a paper*. It turns out that you were part of a GUN experiment. Using data they took from the space colony ARK they hopped to create the Ultimate Life. They didn't have complete data and failed many times. You were one of there more successful experiments, but you were still just a better than normal fox. Not the Ultimate Life they hoped to create. There were many side effects to the chemical they were injecting into animals. Memory loss was one of the least severe. You were the only creature that survived. They gave up on the project after the many failures. They don't want their secret experiments to be public knowledge. That's why they're after you.

****

Fox: So I'm Mirage… thanks for helping me… 

****

Rouge: Are you going to tell the others?

****

Mirage: Yeah, let's go tell them…

~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^

Next Time:

Eggman's Master Plan.


	5. Mirage

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 5

By, Spectral

*The mime runs by, followed by a sword-wielding Spectral, The Censor follows, and angry mob is next, Richard Simmons is in pursuit, the Rock Giant stomps by next*

****

E-307: Hmmm… they're still at it… well anyway. I found this and some other updates in Spectral's Demon Notebook. I will update as soon as possible. 

****

Disclaimer: Spectral does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics. He does own the now named fox, Mirage, and this story.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=

****

Amy: Mirage?

****

Tails: Part of a GUN experiment…

****

Mirage: Yeah…

****

Knuckles: Now that you know who you are, what are you going to do.

****

Mirage: I still don't know much about my past, so I'm going to continue my wandering… here take these.

****

Sonic: *Catches Chaos Emeralds* Wha?

****

Mirage: I don't need them. Plus I'd rather not have Dr. Chuckles after me at the same time as GUN, and you can protect the emeralds better than I can.

Everyone said their good-byes and Mirage walked off. Everyone watched as he disappeared into the distance.

****

Amy: You think he'll be back?

****

Tails: Yeah…it seems like there's some strange force drawing him into this conflict.

**Forest Area**

Mirage was walking in the forest. Things suddenly got quiet. Mirage looked around. He was still in no condition to fight so he prepared to run.

Something rushed out of the trees and smashed Mirage back. The Fox got up, holding his ribs and looked at what had attacked him. It was a very large and muscular tiger in combat boots, green pants and a black tank top.

****

Tiger: Hehe. Me Zeeke. Eggman said crush tiny fox and take sparkly gems.

****

Mirage: Well good for you, tiny. I don't have the gems so just go away now…

****

Zeeke: No. You trying to confuse me. I crush you!

The tiger lumbered forward and threw a few punches. Mirage avoided them all but noticed that any of them could have broken every bone in his body into several thousand pieces.

****

Mirage: Well Tiny. You're strong but can you keep up with me?

Mirage began running as fast as he could. The tiger had no way of keeping up. Mirage looked back for one minute and smashed into something metal. He got up off the ground and looked up. It was Eggman. Metal Sonic was at his side. Zeeke came lumbering up but stopped when he saw Eggman. 

****

Mirage: Well, if it isn't Dr. Chuckles.

****

Eggman: *holds up red Chaos Emerald. No reaction* It's true. He doesn't have the Chaos Emeralds. He must have given them to that pest, Sonic.

****

Mirage: Wow! You are a genius!

****

Eggman: You'd better hold your tongue. There are three of us and only one injured you.

****

Zeeke: Zeeke crush puny fox!

****

Eggman: I may just let you do that…

****

Mirage: You'll have to catch me first.

Mirage jumped at Eggman. As he passed, the fox took the emerald from the mad doctor. 

****

Mirage: Chaos Flare!

The emerald sent a blinding flash of light the doctor and his minions. While they were blinded Mirage ran. Eventually the forest ended and he came to a mountain area. 

****

Mirage: How do I keep ending up with these emeralds? It doesn't matter. If Chuckles can't find me, he can't find the emerald.

The bandaged gray fox walked into the mountains and settled down on a nice cliff. It wouldn't be visible from above so he was relatively safe.

**Meanwhile on the mountain above the cliff**

Tails stood (not in the Cyclone) looking into the distance. He held up a portable radar and looked at it.

****

Tails: The radar shows an Emerald right below me and it shows another one getting closer…hmmm... AHHH!

Zeeke had creeped up behind Tails. He grabbed the small fox and was going to have him for lunch when Eggman (in the Egg Walker) and Metal Sonic walked up.

****

Eggman: Well well well. If it isn't the little fox boy. Perfect bait. BWAHAHAHA!

**Nearby mountain path**

Sonic and Amy edged along a mountain path. Suddenly the radio beeped.

****

Sonic: What is it, Tails?

****

Eggman: Tails is detained at the moment.

****

Sonic: Eggman! What have you done to Tails?!?!

****

Eggman: He's fine… for now. Bring me the Chaos Emeralds and he might live.

The radio link closed and Sonic looked up angrily. A flare exploded in the distance. Sonic ran towards it.

****

Amy: Sonic! Wait for me!

Amy raced after the speedy blue hedgehog. 

**Cliff**

Sonic ran up and stopped. Eggman and Metal Sonic were waiting for him. Amy ran up behind Sonic and almost ran into him.

****

Sonic: Where's Tails?

****

Eggman: *Moves to the left* Hand over the Chaos Emeralds and he'll be spared.

Zeeke was holding a gagged and bound Tails over the edge of the cliff. Amy gasped in horror and Sonic became very angry. Metal Sonic walked over to the real one. Sonic handed the two Chaos Emeralds over and the metal imposter gave them to Eggman.

****

Sonic: Now let Tails go!

****

Eggman: As you wish.

Zeeke dropped Tails. The fox's tails were bound so he couldn't fly.

****

Sonic and Amy: TAILS!

Sonic jumped at Zeeke. The tiger caught the hedgehog and started choking him. Amy moved to help but Metal Sonic grabbed and held her.

**Smaller Cliff**

Mirage woke up when he heard someone scream. He sat up and looked up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Tails plummeting to his doom.

****

Mirage: Tails!

The gray fox jumped into the air. He caught the golden yellow fox in midair and landed safely back on the cliff. He untied Tails.

****

Mirage: What's going on now?

****

Tails: Sonic and Amy are up there fighting Eggman, Metal Sonic, and a really big tiger.

****

Mirage: Not them again… Well let's go.

****

Tails: But you're in no condition to fight.

****

Mirage: You're right but I can still be a distraction.

Tails fly into the air, lifting Mirage with him. They were a few feet from the higher cliff when Mirage swung into the air. He flew up into the air behind Zeeke.

Sonic was turning a dark purple and Amy was screaming and struggling. Sonic passed out and Mirage made his move.

****

Mirage: Hey Tiny! Remember me?

Zeeke looked around and was kicked in the face. The tiger dropped Sonic and covered his now bleeding nose. Mirage landed in from of Zeeke, grabbed Sonic, and jumped away from the huge tiger. Tails came flying over the side of the cliff, smashed Metal Sonic and floated down next to Mirage.

****

Amy: Mirage!? Tails?!

****

Mirage: *Holds up Chaos Emerald* You guys might want to close your eyes. CHAOS FLARE!

Eggman and Zeeke were temporarily blinded. Metal Sonic had avoided the flare and came flying at Mirage. The fox rolled to the side and jumped into the air. Metal Sonic looked after him and didn't see Amy's hammer smashing towards him.

Mirage landed on the Egg Walker and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds. The evil scientist regained his sight and started shooting at the fox. Mirage jumped again and kicked Eggman. 

The doctor looked at the damaged Metal Sonic and the angry Zeeke.

****

Eggman: We'll be back.

Eggman and his minions took off. When the villains were out of sight, Mirage walked over to Tails, Amy, and the recovering Sonic.

****

Mirage: *in slight pain* Why is it that I constantly find you guys and the Chaos Emeralds?

****

Sonic: *Coughing* Who knows?

As they were talking several Gun Beetles rose over the cliff they all targeted Mirage. Sonic got up and got ready to fight.

****

Sonic: I'll deal with them.

Sonic homing attacked all the beetles out of the air and landed next to Amy.

****

Sonic: Where's the next Chaos Emerald, Tails?

****

Tails: According to the radar it's in the capital city.

****

Sonic: Then let's go stop Egghead from getting it!

Sonic and Amy started walking. Tails followed in the Cyclone, and Mirage walked after them.

  
**Sonic**: Mirage? You're coming too?

****

Mirage: Well I'm probably going to meet up with you again so why not just come along. 

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-

Next Time:

GUN trap


	6. Tricks and Traps

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 6

By, Spectral

*In the middle of the Post Office battle*

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm winning! My forces of darkness are mopping the floor with these wimpy postal workers. It's all too easy.

****

E-307: Then why are we here?

This is a warm-up for when we storm Tartarus.

****

Demon Notebook: Oh yeah!

****

Censor: You shall do no such thing!

SILENCE! DEATH SAURER! ATTACK!

*Death Saurer chases Censor away*

Ummm… yeah. My minions will win this battle so I'm going to my dimension of evil. You people can read this update.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics. I do own Mirage and this story.

/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/

**Capital City**

****

Tails: It's in the bank…

****

Sonic: Then how will we get it?

****

Mirage: I'll get it. *Sinks into the shadows*

Minutes later, Mirage returns with the yellow Chaos Emerald.

****

Tails: How'd you do that?

****

Mirage: They don't have good security.

****

Amy: Uh…guys…

Everyone turned to see that they were surrounded by GUN guards and robots. They all put their hands up.

****

Guard: Surrender now, Mirage!

****

Mirage: Surrender? HA! Never! CHAOS FLARE!

The guards and robots were all blinded. Sonic and co took off. They managed to escape the city and proceeded to the next emeralds. The next was on an island forty miles south of where Prison Island used to be.

Amy and Tails were in the Tornado, Sonic was running across the surface of the water and Mirage was hanging from the Tornado's landing gear. 

They arrived on the island and Tails changed the Tornado into the Cyclone. 

****

Tails: The Emerald is at the very center of the island.

****

Sonic: Alright. Amy, you and Mirage wait right here. We'll be back with the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic and Tails took off into the jungle and Mirage sat down on the sand.

****

Amy: Why do they always leave me behind?

****

Mirage: I don't know… *Pulls off leg and face bandages*

Mirage took off the bandages on his ribs but left the ones on his arm in place. Amy paced back in forth. Neither noticed that something was watching them through the trees.

**Jungle**

****

Tails: The Emerald is right out in that clearing.

****

Sonic: It seems a little too easy…

Sonic and Tails walked out into the clearing. The light blue Chaos Emerald was being held up by someone. It was Eggman.

****

Eggman: Good of you to come, Sonic.

****

Sonic and Tails: EGGMAN?!?!

Metal Sonic jumped down from a tree behind Sonic and Tails. It was a trap. 

****

Eggman: Now to kill the both of you and take the Chaos Emeralds!

****

Tails: We don't have the Chaos Emeralds. Mirage does.

****

Eggman: Just what I wanted to hear. 

****

Sonic: We left Amy and Mirage alone back there!

****

Tails: Oh no… 

****

Eggman: Right now you have more pressing concerns.

Eggman and Tails started to fight as well as Sonic and Metal Sonic.

**Beach**

Zeeke jumped out of the trees and walked over to Amy and Mirage. The Fox got up and prepared to fight but suffered a punch from the colossal tiger. Mirage was sent flying and hit the sand some fifteen feet away.

Amy rushed over and hid behind Mirage. The fox struggled to get up and failed. Zeeke lumbered over and laughed. 

****

Zeeke: HAHAHA! Zeeke crush fox and hedgehog girl then take shiny gems. I crush you now!

****

???: Why don't you try to crush me?

Knuckles dropped from the sky and punched the huge tiger. The large predator was knocked back. He roared and charged forward. He was knocked back again as Rouge dropped from above as well.

****

Rouge: What's up?

****

Mirage: Why are you guys here?

****

Rouge: Eggman and his goons stole the Master Emerald. We followed them here.

Knuckles fought with Zeeke until Eggman and Metal Sonic came running out of the jungle, Sonic and Tails in pursuit. 

****

Eggman: Let's go Zeeke!

The villains managed to retreat with a smoke screen and then they all gathered over by Mirage. 

****

Sonic: We got the Chaos Emerald.

****

Mirage: Two more to go…

Suddenly they were surrounded by GUN guards and robots. There was no escape.

****

Guard: All of you! Hands in the air! NOW!

They all complied. The robots rushed forward and knocked everyone but Mirage to the ground.

****

Guard: There's no escape.

****

Mirage: I'll go quietly if you leave them alone. 

****

Guard: Very well… leave the others alone! Mirage is the only target!

The Robots and Guards backed away from Sonic and Co. They picked up Mirage and threw him into a containment box. The troops took off. They were headed back to base.

****

Sonic: He had the Chaos Emeralds!

****

Amy: No he didn't. *Holds up all four Chaos Emeralds* He gave them to me before he tried to fight Zeeke.

****

Tails: Aren't we going to go help him?

****

Rouge: No need. He didn't give up. There's a Chaos Emerald at their base. He went after it. The GUN bots are no match for him.

****

Sonic: We should go after the other Emerald then… Where is it Tails?

****

Tails: Eggman had it.

****

Knuckles: And he has the Master Emerald.

****

Amy: Then he'll be going after the GUN base…

****

Sonic: Let's go then. We can meet Mirage there.

------------``````````++++++++~~~~~~~~_________====############

Next Time:

GUN base going down and Eggman's Master, Master Plan


	7. A parting of ways

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 7

By, Spectral

*Destroying City* This city is in ruins… but I'm bored… I've been writing updates… here's one. While you're reading…my minions and I will return to base. We have Evil plotting to do. E-307, CENSOR, DEMON NOTEBOOK! Let's go!

****

Disclaimer: Spectral does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics, However, he does own Mirage and this story.

=======================================================

**Containment box**

Mirage sat in the corner of the dark box. Rouge had informed him of the Chaos Emerald in GUN's top-secret underground base, so he had allowed himself to be captured. As soon as the guard opened the box, Mirage planned to attack anyone in sight, find the Chaos Emerald, and meet up with Sonic and the others.

Suddenly Mirage began to smell something strange. Light green gas began pouring in the air vents. Mirage was knocked out. Guards opened the door and dragged the unconscious fox to the research lab.

**Mirage's Flashback/Dream thing…**

Shortly after the experiments began, Mirage felt stronger and faster. He also suddenly had fighting skills. The GUN scientists said that they were trying to turn him into the Ultimate Lifeform. They never thought he would escape.

Mirage had knocked out the scientists when they removed him from his cage one morning. He ran. They sent the Hunters after him. He jumped out a third floor window and ran all the way to the ocean. The robots caught up with him but he jumped into the water. GUN thought they had lost their project until he washed up on Prison Island. 

**End…Back to Reality**

Mirage regained consciousness. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them. The room was flooded with bright white light. Mirage tried to get up but his arms and legs were bound to the metal table. 

Scientist type people were walking around the room. Mirage opened his eyes again and a few of the scientists walked over. They seemed to be saying something but Mirage couldn't hear them. One walked away but came back with a syringe. It was glowing green. It looked like a Chaos Drive. The Scientist injected the syringe into Mirage then turned to the mirror in the room. 

He then walked away and came back with three more syringes. Each one was injected into the fox. The scientists went over to a computer on the other side of the room. 

Mirage was thinking. He felt strange again. Suddenly he had an instant flow of information. He smirked and became blurred. The scientists turned around to find out that Mirage was gone. Suddenly he appeared above them. The fox knocked them out and looked over at the mirror. Guard bots broke into the room and fired. The spot where Mirage had been was gone. The fox appeared in front of the robots and attacked.

The robots went down and Mirage looked over at the mirror. Suddenly he was in the room on the other side. He KO'd the two people in the room and them walked over to the computer console.

****

Mirage: How did I do that…

The screen read a few chemical formulas then it came to some words. " When added to Subject 'Mirage' these chemicals will produce unknown results." Mirage scrolled down a bit until he came to a few more words. "Results: Chemicals have given subject 'Mirage' ability to warp short distances. Also able to pass through solid matter."

****

Mirage: I didn't know they were going to experiment on me… well this new warp ability will be useful…

Mirage began wandering the base. Mirage found the vault and warped through the door. He warped out with the Purple Chaos Emerald. The fox then looked for a way out. He took out the guards when he ran into them and came to a hanger of sorts.

****

Mirage: Now where am I?

BOOM!

A few hanger doors were blown open. SWATbots began pouring into the base. They began exchanging fire with the GUN bots. They were followed by Dr. Eggman, Zeeke, and Metal Sonic. 

****

Eggman: HAHAHAHA! Find the Chaos Emerald and destroy the base! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Mirage: Well, well, well. If it isn't Dr. Chuckles.

****

Eggman: Wha?!?! *Whips around* Mirage!

****

Mirage: Right. Now hand over the Chaos Emerald you have and get lost. 

****

Zeeke: ZEEKE CRUSH FOX!!!

Zeeke charged forward but Mirage was already gone. He had warped to the top of a nearby pile of crates. Mirage laughed.

****

Mirage: Hand over the Chaos Emerald now.

****

Eggman: We have you out numbered… you should give up.

****

Sonic: Who has who out numbered?

Eggman and co looked around. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails were standing behind Eggman and Metal Sonic. 

Metal Sonic rushed forward but was quickly knocked back. Rouge flew at Eggman and knocked the Chaos Emerald out of his hand. Amy caught it and ran over to Sonic and Tails. 

Eggman and co retreated out of the base. Something lowered from the nearby mountain. It was an elevator of sorts. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Zeeke climbed onto the elevator and the mountain faded away. It was a giant blimp. The doctor and his minions rose into the Blimp and it took off. 

Sonic and co started to chase the blimp but Tails noticed Mirage walking the other way.

****

Tails: Mirage, aren't you coming?

****

Mirage: It's not my fight. Besides…you don't really need me. I still have to get some answers from these GUN losers…

Mirage continued walking into the base.

****

Tails: Mirage…

****

Sonic: Let's go Tails!

Tails turned the Cyclone around and ran after Sonic. They followed the Blimp to a mountain where it landed. They followed the airship inside the false mountain. It was a huge base inside.

****

Knuckles: This place is huge… 

****

Sonic: Eggman must be working on something…whatever it is I'll destroy it!

****

Rouge: We do have to find the Master Emerald you know…

****

Tails: I'm getting a signal from the Emerald from that room over there.

****

Amy: Let's go!

``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``=``-``

Next Time:

Battle


	8. Past Revealed

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 8

By, Spectral

**Back at Spectral's base of Doom**

*Spins in chair* Okay… so we took over a small city. We need to think bigger. What can we take over next?

****

Demon Notebook: *All bandaged* Well Tartarus is out of the question…

****

E-307: Why don't we try being good instead of evil?

****

Censor: Yes! That would be a good thing to do! You could fight crime and destruction instead of causing it!

How'd he get free? DUCT TAPE HIME TO THE CEILING!

****

Censor: Why me? *Duct taped to ceiling*

Hmmm…fight for good instead of evil…let's give it a try. In the meantime you nice people out there can read this update.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**GUN base**

Mirage sat at a computer console. The guards that were in the room were unconscious on the floor. Mirage typed in a password and began reading.

****

Mirage: "Project 'Mirage': Search and capture robot 'Echo' was sent to the Dark Forest to bring back as many animals for experimentation as possible. He returned with great success. We then burned the forest to destroy any possible links to GUN. All captured animals were injected with the 'Chaos Formula' taken from the space colony ARK. Without Professor Gerald Robotnik's help, we were only able to produce part of the chemicals needed to create the Ultimate Life form. Many subjects died after exposure to the chemicals. One lived. A small gray fox know as Mirage. We code-named the project after him. The fox escaped before all of the chemicals could be injected. Mirage was located on Prison Island and was due to be transported back to our research but the island was attacked by 'Dr. Eggman'. Mirage was recently recovered and experiments will continue". I don't think so…

**Flashbackish kinda thing**

Mirage was asleep in a tree when he was awoken by an explosion. Several other animals ran under the tree. A large red and silver robot followed. It looked around at the animals that were near and began shooting at them. The poor creatures were frozen in place. The robot walked over and picked up each frozen creature. It threw them into a large box on its back. It looked around once more before looking up. Mirage tried to hide but to no avail. The robot flew into the air and shot one of its paralizasis beams at the young animal. Mirage couldn't move. He was picked up and thrown into the box with the others. 

****

**End Flashbackish kinda thing**

****

Mirage: I'd better get going… I wonder how Sonic and the others are doing…

**Mountain Base Control Room**

****

Eggman: BWAHAHAHA! GUN abandoned this base and all of their little toys here. Using my own genius I was able to construct a robot that I will use to take over the world!

****

Zeeke: What about blue hedgehog and other puny creatures?

****

Eggman: I am fully prepared to deal with them. I stole the Master Emerald and built a machine that will emit a wave that will prevent that pest Sonic from using the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Without the Emeralds my creation will destroy him and the others.

****

**BEEP BEEP**

****

Eggman: Well, it seems they've arrived. Hmmm? What's this? Mirage isn't with them… No matter, he is no threat. Zeeke prepare for our guests.

**Hall**

****

Sonic: Which way now, Tails?

****

Tails: I don't know. I've lost the signal.

****

Knuckles: Follow me…

The group proceeded through the base until they came to a large staircase. After a long climb they reached the main control room. Knuckles knocked down the door and they all rushed inside. It was a large spherical room. The bottom of the room was not visible. A long, narrow platform extended to the center of the room where there was a large round platform. There were several computer consoles on it and in front of it was a colossal robot. Eggman, in his Egg Walker, Zeeke, and Metal Sonic were all on the center platform.

****

Eggman: I thought you'd never get here.

****

Rouge: Where's the Master Emerald?

****

Eggman: HAHA! ARRISE MY CREATION AND DESTROY THESE PESTS!

The robot's eyes began to glow. It stood up and swung its arms around. It looked like a larger and metallic Egg Golem. Everyone stepped back as the robot looked at them. 

****

Tails: Sonic!

****

Sonic: Right.

Sonic tried to use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic but nothing happened.

****

Sonic: Wha? Why isn't it working?

****

Eggman: I still have the Master Emerald!

****

Knuckles: That machine on its head! The Master Emerald must be up there. It's emitting a wave that's stopping you from the using the Chaos Emeralds!

****

Eggman: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eggman pressed a button in his Egg Walker and a force field sprang up around Sonic and Crew. They tried to break through the field but were not able to. Eggman and Zeeke started laughing and they didn't notice the Intruder Alert go off.

****

Zeeke: Time to crush!

****

Eggman: I'll save my creation for world domination and destroy them myself!

Eggman, Zeeke, and Metal Sonic began walking down the long platform towards their enemies when…

****

???: You'll have to go through me first, Chuckles!

Everyone looked around. A something zoomed overhead several times. It stopped above Metal Sonic and was revealed to be Mirage.

The small gray fox came smashing down with a kick to the metal hedgehog's head. He followed it up with several punches. The machine retaliated with two punches of its own. The small gray fox caught both of its fists. Mirage began pushing against the metal monster. Metal Sonic activated his boosters and was about to push Mirage off the edge of platform when Mirage warped right through him. Metal Sonic then plummeted to his doom.

Zeeke roared and ran forward. Mirage jumped into the air and kicked the tiger in the face. He then warped behind him, tripped the tiger, warped again, and smashed the big cat to the metal platform. 

Eggman opened fire but Mirage was gone. The fox landed on the Egg Walker kicked the mech, and the force field lowered. 

****

Eggman: Destroy these annoyances, my creation!

The robot moved and Mirage jumped out of the way of a few of the lasers that were fired at him. 

****

Mirage: Sonic! What are you waiting for? Use the Chaos Emeralds!

****

Sonic: I can't. That robot has the Master Emerald!

****

Mirage: Well, keep Chuckles and Tiny off my back and I can get the Emerald back!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Next Time:

The End?


	9. Fight

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 9

By, Spectral

**At Base of Doom**

Umm… I'm still building this model kit so you can just read this update. If you didn't notice… I changed the title of my story… the other one didn't quite fit my plans for the story…

****

Disclaimer: Spectral does not own Sonic or other related topics…he does own Mirage, Echo, Zeeke, and this story…

=-``-=-``=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``-=-``

****

Tails: But how are you going to get the Master Emerald away from that robot?

****

Mirage: Like I said, just keep Chuckles and Tiny busy and I can get the Emerald.

****

Sonic: If you say so…

Mirage jumped into the air. Sonic rolled to the side as the giant robot smashed a fist down on the platform. 

Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Sonic dealt with Zeeke while Tails traded shots with Eggman. Mirage had managed to warp onto the robot's fist and was slowly climbing up the metal monster.

After a long climb, Mirage reached the robot's shoulder. The large head turned and the eyes began to glow.

****

Mirage: Oh crud…

Mirage warped onto the robot's head just as it fired a beam from its eyes. The attack opened a hole in the bot's shoulder and sent a crack across its chest. Mirage started climbing again and got to the top of the Robot's head. 

He ran over to a large metal box and ripped the door off. The Master Emerald was sitting inside a console. Mirage reached for it and several wires shot out, wrapping around his arm. He tried to pull free but couldn't. The wires sent an electrical charge at the fox, electrocuting him.

****

Eggman: HAHAHAHA! You'll never get that Emerald back!

Mirage began to reach for the Emerald again and Eggman turned up the power. 

****

Tails: Stop it! You'll kill him!

****

Eggman: That's the point, fox boy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tails started shooting at Eggman again. Mirage was still being electrocuted when an angry look crossed his face. He began to fight the electricity. Suddenly his hand was on the Emerald. He pulled it out of the console and warped into the air. The wires shot up after him but he warped again.

****

Eggman: WHAT!?!?!

Mirage fell. He was about to fall into oblivion when he grabbed hold of a metal bar. He swung around twice before letting go and flying into the air. He landed on the platform and looked up.

****

Mirage: You're up, Sonic!

****

Sonic: Right!

Using the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. The golden Hedgehog flew into the air, aimed at the crack in the robot's chest. The robot fired a few beams that were easily avoided. One flying head smash through the robot ended the fight.

****

Eggman: NOOOO!

Super Sonic landed and transformed back to Sonic. The robot fell into the dark bottom of the room. Eggman and Zeeke were cornered. They had Amy, Tails (No longer in the Cyclone), Knuckles, and Rouge in front of them and Sonic behind. Mirage was still recovering from the effects of the electrocution, but was guarding the last escape route.

BOOM

A hole opened in the top of the room and a large red and silver robot lowered into the room. Everyone turned around as the robot scanned the room. It's eyes fixed on Tails.

****

Echo: I am search and capture unit, Echo. I have come to locate and capture the subject known as Mirage. GUN scientists require him for dissection and study.

****

Sonic: Yeah right.

Echo turned and scanned the room again. He then raised an arm and fired a laser at Tails. The beam paralyzed the small fox. 

****

Amy: Tails!

****

Tails: Sonic, I can't move.

Echo moved forward and Knuckles blocked him. The robot looked at the Echidna and fired an energy beam at him. Knuckles went flying into Amy and Rouge and then fell to the ground. Sonic jumped into the air but was knocked away by Echo. Mirage tried to get to his feet and did.

****

Mirage: Leave him alone! I'm Mirage.

****

Echo: Invalid Command! Subject Mirage located. Comply and you won't be harmed, unknown fox.

Mirage ran forward but was blasted back. Echo walked over to Tails and picked him up. He encased the small animal in a force field bubble and took off into the air.

****

Sonic: Tails!

Sonic jumped after Echo, but the robot was out of his reach. Knuckles got up and helped Rouge and Amy up. The Echidna walked over to the gray fox on the floor and helped him up. Mirage handed Knuckles the Master Emerald and then everyone walked over to Sonic.

****

Sonic: Where'd that robot go?  
**Mirage: **They're taking him to that base that they had me at before. We have to hurry before they get him to the lab!

Sonic and Mirage took off. Knuckles and Rouge followed

quickly. Amy jumped into the Cyclone and followed as well. 

**Desert Base**

The hole in the hanger door had been repaired and the

security had been stepped up as well. Sonic and co were hiding behind a large pile of rocks.

****

Rouge: So how are we going to get in there?

****

Mirage: I think that I can sneak past the guards and open the door.

****

Sonic: Then we rush in and kick some robo-butt!

****

Knuckles: Yeah!

Mirage began sneaking forward. He warped pasted a few

guards and continued to the hanger door. He warped through the door and the others prepared to attack. Suddenly the hanger door opened and Mirage attacked the nearest Hunter. Sonic and the others rushed forward and began fighting the guards.

Soon the guards were finished and everyone rushed into the

base. The guards went down easily until they came to a large chamber. There was nothing but Echo in it. Everyone prepared to fight and Mirage stepped forward.

****

Mirage: Tails should be in the lab beyond that door. You guys go, this one's mine.

****

Echo: Search and Capture Unit, Echo. New Orders: Guard Labs and Destroy Intruders.

Sonic and the others ran past the red and silver robot and it 

turned to shoot at them. 

****

Mirage: You're fight's with me! 

Echo turned to face Mirage. The small fox had fallen into a

fighting stance and was ready to do battle with his metal adversary. Echo opened fire and Mirage warped forward. He landed several kicks to the robot's head. Echo grabbed Mirage's leg and was about to smash him into the steel wall when he warped away. The fox landed behind the robot. He tried to punch it but was warded off by a laser attack. A few kicks sent the robot staggering, but it came back with a punch combo that sent Mirage flying into the wall. Mirage rolled to the side as his opponent opened fire. Another warp, kick, warp combo sent Echo into the wall behind him. 

The robot recovered and opened fire again. This time he hit his

target. The laser blast cut a hole into Mirage's right side. The fox was already tired from battling the robot. He didn't think that he had anything left. Everything seemed to freeze. 

**Flashback Kinda Thing**

Fire. That's all a younger version of Mirage could see, no matter

where he turned. 

He ran as fast as he could through the burning forest. He ran all the way to the waterfall. Nowhere left to run. He couldn't swim so it was either drown or burn. He chose drown. Mirage jumped into the air as a large flaming tree smashed into the ground where he was. The small gray fox blacked out as he hit the water.

Some small children were playing near the riverbank. There 

were two cats that seemed to be twins, a raccoon, a large rabbit, and a bat. They were running when one of the cats tripped. Everyone looked over to see what their friend had tripped on and the raccoon screamed. It was a small gray and waterlogged fox. It began coughing and the rabbit crouched down.

****

Rabbit: Someone go get Aunt Rose!

The bat nodded and flew off. Aunt Rose was and old fox that

Was the last of her village. She took care of all these children because they had no one else. She was the only one that would bother with these orphan or abandoned kids.

The rabbit rolled the small fox over and he began coughing 

again. His eyes began to open as the bat flew out of the trees. An old pink fox followed. She stood trying to catch her breath quickly before walking over to the rabbit. 

****

Aunt Rose: What was so important that you had to rush me out here, Katie?

****

Katie (The Rabbit): Look. We found this little fox.

****

Aunt Rose: Oh my!

Aunt Rose knelt down next to the small gray child and 

checked his pulse. The fox's eyes slowly slid open and he looked around wearily.

****

Aunt Rose: You're okay, don't worry. Who are you? Where are you parents?

****

Mirage: I'm Mirage. *Cough* My parents are dead...

****

Aunt Rose: Oh my… where were you living and what happened?

****

Mirage: *Sits up* I was living with the village elder since I was very young…the robots came again. They started a fire. I ran…*starts shaking*

****

Aunt Rose: *Hugs Mirage* You poor thing…

Mirage lived with Aunt Rose and the other children after that. 

He had a nice calm life until GUN wanted more test subjects. They sent Echo and…

**End Flashback kinda thing**

Mirage was angry. Rage flowed through every inch of his 

body. Echo raised his arm to open fire and Mirage's rage continued to grow. Suddenly Mirage began to glow with red light. Mirage warped at Echo and went right through him. Instead of passing through the robot like he usually did, Mirage left a large hole, the edges of the hole melting, in the robot. 

Echo fell over, no longer able to function. Mirage looked at the

downed robot as the red glow dissipated. He then collapsed due to exhaustion and blood loss.

**Lab**

Sonic and co ran into the lab. There were many robotic arms that had strange devices on the ends. Two people and biohazard suits were on the other side of a glass window. They seemed to be in control of the robotic arms. Tails was on a table in the center of the room. Metal bonds held down his arms and legs. He turned his head and saw everyone. 

****

Tails: Sonic!

****

Sonic: Hold on Tails!

Sonic rushed forward and grabbed the robotic laser-saw that was about to cut into the small fox. The people behind the window noticed the intruders and directed the lasers and blades at the intruders. 

Sonic broke the robotic arm and the others joined the fight. Soon there were no more robotic arms left. The people behind the window looked at one another then ran. Sonic and Knuckles broke the bonds holding Tails and the small fox jumped off the table.

****

Loudspeaker: SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED! TEN MINUTES TO EXPLOSION!

****

Everyone: NOT GOOD!  


They rushed out of the labs and down the hall. They found Mirage in the same room they left him in. Knuckles picked up the unconscious fox and they all continued out of the base. 

They escaped the base just as the countdown began. The base exploded and the shock wave knocked everyone over. They got up and dusted themselves off.

****

Sonic: That was close.

****

Knuckles: What's wrong with this guy? Can't he walk away from a fight in one piece?

Knuckles set Mirage down and Rouge patched up the wound on the fox's side. Mirage began to stir and he opened his eyes. 

****

Mirage: Hey.

****

The small gray fox got to his feet and looked over at the smoking crater that was the GUN base.

****

Mirage: Self-destruct?

****

Rouge: Yep.

****

Amy: Well now what?

****

Mirage:?

****

Amy: We beat Eggman and GUN, so now what?

****

Mirage: I still have answers to find. Once I'm back in good condition I'm going to continue my wandering. 

****

Knuckles: We got the Master Emerald back so we're going back home.

****

Rouge: Not much else to do.

That was what happened Knuckles and Rouge returned to the desert area. Sonic, Amy, and Tails went back home. Mirage went with them. He was going to live there until he was back in good condition.

---``---`-```--`````--`---``---`-```--````--`--`-`----`-``-`----`--`---`-`-`-``-`---`---`---``--`

Next Time:

It's not over yet!


	10. Later...

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 10

By, Spectral

**E-307 speaking**

Greetings. There's only one week left before Spectral gets out of the Hospital. The first part of his surgery went fine and the last part takes place Wednesday. Here's an update for you all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Yawn* I've got ten chapters and two reviews, and I'm tired…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics. I do own Mirage, Echo, Zeeke, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few weeks later**

Tails was running tests on Mirage's warp ability. Working together, the two foxes had uncovered the secrets of GUN's experiment. They were injecting Chaos Drives into Mirage for results. Most of the animals had died, but Mirage had a special genetic mutation that allowed the process to work.

****

Tails: Alright, Mirage. Whenever you're ready, warp as far as you can!

****

Mirage: Okay Tails.

Mirage warped across the clearing and Tails' computer beeped.

****

Tails: Max distance… Ten feet. Cool. And in a split second. That's useful.

****

Mirage: Yeah but I can't just continuously warp. I have to take a little bit of a rest between warps.

****

Tails: Yeah but it can also be used as an attack.

****

Mirage: Good point…

**About Three Days Later**

With the help of Sonic, Tails, and Amy, Mirage found a place to live somewhere deep in the forest. They built a house in the high treetops about thirty miles away from where Sonic and the others lived. Because he had no reason to fight GUN anymore, he found out what they did to him and remembered all he thought he needed, Mirage decided to stop wandering.

**Meanwhile at Eggman's Base**

****

Eggman: Those pests defeated my robot and those GUN fools almost captured me. They're still out there trying to find the entrance to my base.

****

Zeeke: Zeeke crush tin cans!

****

Eggman: Quiet. Huh? What's this?

**All Media on Earth taken over…**

****

Echo (only his head): People of Earth. I am Echo. Once I was a GUN robot, serving organics. I now serve no one. Organic life if inferior and inefficient. Therefore, it will be eliminated. In sixty hours I will unleash my creation. It will eliminate all organic life on Earth. I will then replace it with machines. If you believe that your hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, will save you then you are sadly mistaken. I have already captured Sonic and his friends.

The Camera view of Echo's head faded and was replaced by a view of a bound and gagged Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. The scene then went back to Echo's head.

****

Echo: You have sixty hours left to live, organics.

**Eggman's Base**

****

Eggman: Wipe out all organic life?!

****

Zeeke: Not good.

****

Eggman: That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say. 

**Forest**

Amy was running through the forest. A giant robot had attacked and captured Sonic and Tails. They tried fighting back, but the robot had Knuckles and Rouge. After Sonic and Tails had been captured the robot turned to Amy and told her to bring Mirage to GUN's desert research base. She immediately took off to find the fox. 

She ran up to the cluster of trees that contained Mirage's home.

****

Amy: MIRAGE! MIRAGE ARE YOU THERE?!?!

****

Mirage: *Yawn* Hi Amy, why so loud?

****

Amy: We have a huge problem!

Mirage jumped down and Amy explained what happened. Mirage was shocked. 

****

Mirage: That's not good…

****

Eggman: It gets worse.

Mirage and Amy whipped around. Eggman and Zeeke were standing about five feet behind them. 

****

Mirage: Stand back Amy. I'll deal with them.

****

Eggman: Relax, we're not here to fight.

****

Mirage: Then why are you here?

****

Eggman: We heard what happened and thought you might want to see this.

Eggman pressed a button on the EggWalker console and a hologram projector activated. It played the message Echo had given the people of Earth. The video ended and Mirage did not look happy.

****

Mirage:…

****

Eggman: GUN's going to destroy us all.

****

Mirage: No, not GUN. They don't create robots that con think for themselves. They always want control over their weapons. Echo must be malfunctioning. It must be from our fight…

****

Amy: So what are we going to do?

****

Zeeke: CRUSH TIN CAN ROBOT!

****

Eggman: In a way, he's right. We'll just have to go in and take care of things.

****

Amy: What about Sonic and the others?  
**Mirage**: We'll rescue them while there. Then they can help.

****

Eggman: The robot won't be expecting _us_ to attack.

****

Mirage: But he is expecting me.

****

Eggman: Then you have a plan?

****

Mirage: Echo's only giving the five days because he wants to finish me off first. He's most like got himself a newer and more powerful body. I destroyed the other one… he'll be expecting me to be at the same strength that I was at when we last fought. 

Mirage warped back up to his house and walked inside. He warped out a few minutes later with a large box. 

****

Amy: What's in the box?

Mirage opened the box to reveal two Chaos Emeralds and several Chaos Drives.

****

Eggman: Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Drives?

****

Mirage: Yes. We'll need the power of the Chaos Emeralds to defeat whatever creation Echo has. 

****

Zeeke: But that only two. Need seven.

****

Eggman: *Holds up Emerald* Three… but we need four more.

****

Mirage: No. Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles each have an Emerald. 

****

Amy: Then why do we need the Chaos Drives?

****

Mirage: GUN used the Chaos Drives to give me the powers that I already have. If Echo beat Sonic, then I have no chance against him. Tails thought that I would continue to gain powers if I kept absorbing Chaos Drives.

****

Eggman: Ah ha. You'll use the Chaos Drives to gain enough power to fight Echo.

****

Mirage: Right. Well…here goes. 

The Chaos Drives started glowing and floated into the air. They spun around Mirage a few times before releasing a flash of light. The empty glass containers fell to the ground and Mirage looked up. He didn't look any different.

****

Amy: What happened?

****

Mirage: I don't know…

****

Eggman: It doesn't matter… let's go stop that pitiful excuse for a robot. 

****

Zeeke: Yeah!

**Desert Base, Echo Control Room**

Echo watched the monitors. Mirage had arrived with the Hedgehog girl as expected. They made their way into the deeper parts of the base and Echo prepared for their arrival. 

**Hall**

****

Mirage: It should be right through here… it's locked…

****

Eggman: Zeeke. Door, now.

****

Zeeke: ZEEKE CRUSH!

The Tiger ripped the door out of the wall and flung it down the hall. They then proceeded into the large room.

****

Amy: Looks like they did some redecorating…

****

Mirage: yeah… looks like Echo's waiting for us.

The lights on the other side of the room clicked on. A massive robot that seemed to be made of the three types of GUN battle mechs was on the other side of the room. Where the cockpit for the Flying Dog torso should have been was Echo's head. 

****

Echo: Welcome. I am the new Echo.

****

Mirage: You're not the only one who got stronger.

Mirage jumped into the air and was about to kick the robot when it raised its arm. The arm was made of a Hot Shot mech. Inside the cockpit was a bound and gagged Tails. Mirage pulled back the kick at the last second and Echo punched him away.

****

Echo: Attack me and you attack your friends. What will you do?

****

Mirage: *Thoughts *can't attack…what to do? Wait… *end Thoughts*

In the cockpit on each arm or leg was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, or Rouge. 

****

Eggman: I have no problem with that.

****

Mirage: No… he's mine.

****

Echo: What do you think you're going to do?

****

Mirage: I'll just get them away from you.

****

Echo: You cannot open these doors. I control them. 

****

Mirage: Who said I have to open them to get inside?

Mirage warped at the first cockpit and warped out with Tails. He left the small fox over by Amy, who untied him, and Mirage warped each of the others back to safety. Once they were untied they all prepared to fight.

****

Mirage: You guys go. We have to finish the fight we started a while ago.

****

Knuckles: You don't think you can beat that thing do you, Mirage?

****

Mirage: I don't have to beat him, I just have to distract him long enough for you guys to stop his plans.

****

Tails: But…

****

Mirage: I said go!

****

Sonic: Let's go guys!

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Zeeke, and Eggman ran for the door on the other side of the large room. Echo watched them go but made no move to stop them. Before continuing through the door, Eggman set up a camera to watch the fight.

****

Echo: I'll let my creation deal with them… I'm going to finish you off myself.

****

Mirage: You think I haven't gotten stronger? 

Mirage stood up straight, closed his eyes, and began concentrating. A red glow began to surround him. Mirage opened his eyes and he was glowing red. His eyes that were normally green had now turned red as well. 

****

Mirage: Let's go, Sunshine!

****

Echo: You glow. Am I supposed to be afraid of that?

****

Mirage: No, it's this you have to be afraid of!

Mirage warped into the air and landed a powerful kick to Echo. The robot was knocked back but it recovered and raised its arms.

****

Echo: Take this!

The HotShot mech arms fired their lasers. There was one difference… these lasers were a lot more powerful than normal.

Mirage warped out of the way and charged forward. Echo fired several missiles and the fox jumped out of the way.

Mirage rolled under another barrage of missiles and punched Echo several times. The robot smashed the fox back with a punch of its own. Mirage hit the wall and warped out of the way just in time to avoid another laser blast. 

****

Echo: It's been fun, but it's time to end this. 

Echo raised both arms and started hovering. Vents on the robot's back opened and began taking in air. The laser blasts fired and melted through anything in their path. 

Mirage raised his arms and the glow around them intensified. The laser collided with the glow and started pushing against it.

****

Echo: So you've got a shield, I'll just turn up the power!

Echo did just that. Mirage began struggling to keep the shield up.

****

Mirage: *Thoughts* I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…I just hope Sonic and the others can stop him without me…*End Thought and looks to side*

Mirage noticed something of interest. He smiled and warped. He appeared a few feet above Echo.

****

Echo: WHAT!?!

One glowing kick sent Echo's head flying across the room. It hit the wall slid down to the floor. 

****

Echo: You think its over? Nowhere near it!

Four robotic spider legs grew out of the robot's head. It then scurried out of the room and down the hall. It was headed after Sonic and the others. Mirage followed after quickly.

#######################################################

Next Time:

The Final Battle? Maybe, Maybe Not.


	11. The Final Battle!

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Mirage

Chapter 11

By, Spectral

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or other related topics. I do own Mirage, Echo, Zeeke, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Launch Pad**

Sonic was the first to reach the launch pad. He looked up at Echo's creation and gasped in surprise. It was a giant robotic body. It seemed Echo was going to upgrade.

****

Eggman: That is Echo's great creation? It's a simple giant robot. I could've built that!

****

Tails: Yeah but look what's being loaded onto it.

****

Rouge: Those are powerful poisons.

****

Sonic: Strong enough to destroy all organic life on Earth. We've got to stop this before it's launched!

****

Amy: We've got company!

Several GUN robots of various types were piling into the launch pad. Every prepared for a fight.

**Minutes later**

With their combined strength, Sonic and the others were able to defeat the robots. They were tired and damaged but they still had to stop Echo's creation from launching.

****

Eggman: It seems that our fox friend has defeated Echo.

****

Tails: Yah!

****

Knuckles: That little guy packs more of a punch than I thought.

****

Echo: It still wasn't enough to defeat me!

Echo's head ran into the room and jumped onto the giant robot body. It crawled to where the head should have been and latched onto a control panel. Two large metal panels closed over Echo's head and the robot activated. It dropped the poison tanks and launched into the air.

****

Echo: My, plans have changed. Instead of taking over the planet, I'll just destroy it.

****

Mirage: I don't think so!

The glowing Mirage ran up. He held up a Chaos Emerald and threw it to Sonic. Sonic nodded and using all seven Chaos Emeralds transformed to Super Sonic. The Golden Hedgehog flew up after Echo.

****

Echo: HA! You don't stand a chance!

Sonic and Echo began to fight. The others watched from the ground below. They didn't notice a high powered laser cannon activate and target them. At the last second Mirage saw the cannon and put up a large shield. The cannon fired but Mirage's shield held it back. Everyone stayed inside the shield to avoid being vaporized by the beam.

****

Echo: HAHAHA! You can either save the world or save your friends. Which will it be, hedgehog?

****

Sonic:…

****

Mirage: Deal with Echo! I'll hold off the beam until you can help!

****

Sonic: All right! Just hold on Mirage!

Sonic and Echo continued to fight. After a few minutes of holding up the shield, Mirage began to weaken. The glow was slowly starting to fade.

****

Mirage: Hurry Sonic! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!

****

Echo: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sonic will ever defeat me! And when I'm finished with him, I'll destroy whatever's left of you!

****

Mirage: I've had just about enough of you!  


The glow started getting stronger. Mirage brought a fist back and punched the beam towards Echo. Sonic flew out of the way as the beam destroyed the robot. There wasn't a trace if it left. Mirage fell to the ground, exhausted. The cannon prepared to fire again but Sonic destroyed it before it could. Sonic then transformed back to normal and ran over to the others.

****

Sonic: We did it!

****

Mirage: *out of breath* Yeah! And it happened.

****

Knuckles: What happened?

****

Mirage: I walked away from this fight in one piece.

=======================================================

The end of another adventure. New friends and enemies join the next day but now it's time to take a rest. After saving the planet again, I think everyone needs a rest.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The End!

Well, What'd you all think of my Sonic the Hedgehog fic? This one's over but I have plans for another. Before I go I'd like to thank the few people who actually reviewed this fic. Well now… time to go. *jumps into Egg Walker and runs off*


End file.
